Dragon Ball: TEU
Dragon Ball: TEU, or Dragon Ball: The Elemental Universe is a story about the Z-Fighters. It re-writes everything, as an accident happens, and the Z fighters gain Elemental Powers! This in turn has two different progressions! The gaining of the Powers! Prolouge: "Whoah! What's this?" An ogre shouted, staring at a blue, tiny orb. The ogre was so amazed he dropped the orb. It glowed, brighter and brighter. "Careful!" King Yemma shouted. "What have you done?!!" he shouted against the ogre. But it was too late. The orb bursted apart, sending a huge wave of energy flying in every direction. The wave was so huge that it's energy was spread out through the entire universe! Chapter 1: Discovering powers! "Phuh! You're pretty strong, Uub!" Goku said, breathing heavily. "You're still stronger than me, Goku!" Uub said, smiling. Suddenly, King Kai's voice was heard. "Goku. GOKU!" he shouted. "What is it, King Kai?" Goku asked. "There's a huge disaster! You have to gather the Z-fighters! Quick!" King Kai replied, stressed. But before Goku could ask why, a huge energy wave struck Earth.... Four Hours Later.... "What? What has..happened?" Goku asked, groggily. He woke up, and Uub was no where to be seen. Goku remembered that King Kai said something about a disaster. He sensed energies. Familiar, but still different. Goku sensed Cell's enegry, and flew away to his direction. "He he. Stupid humans. This way you'll all die!" Cell shouted, as multiple Cell Jr's appeared, and shot energy beams at a city. Just when they were to finish the city, a blue flame appeared, and it spinned around, and gained a human form, and it took the hits repeatedly. Soon enough, a huge blast eruppted, and the blasts ceased. Cell stared confused at the blue flame in front of him. It slowly took a human shape, but when the flame gained it's human shape, it's skin was still burning. It was Goku! Goku stared at Cell, feeling different, more confident. "Cell! Why are you doing this?" Goku shouted. Cell grinned at Goku provocingly before sending a number of Cell juniors at him. Goku charged against them, dashing. Kicking one with his heel and elbowing another, he fired a Kamehameha, obliterating the remaining. But Cell still had one trick left. Clapping his hands together, the remainmants of the Cell Jr's exploded, throwing out shards of wood at Goku. Too late to react, wooden shards flew towards him. The strange thing though, was that they flew through him, not piercing him. It only felt warm. Seeing his skin being in a strange flame pattern, it pulled back together. Looking at Cell, he saw an awed expression on his face. What Goku saw made him look in amazement. Cell's skin was formed in a tree and wood pattern. "Whoa! Cell, you're....you're wood!" Goku said amazed, laughing. Gallery Good guys Master Goku.png|Goku (The element of Spirits) Silver Gohan.png|Gohan (The element of Silver) ElectricPiccolo.png|Piccolo (Element of Electricity) Fire Bardock.png|Bardock (Element of Fire) Hie no Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Element of Ice) Early Tarble.png|Tarble (Power of Light) Bronze Gotenks.png|Gotenks (Element of Bronze) Wind Mirai Gohan.png|Future Gohan (Element of Wind) C0PP3R TRUNKS.png|Future Trunks (Element of Copper) T1T4N1UM TRUNKS.png|Trunks (Element of Titanium) IRON G0T3N.png|Goten (Element of Iron) Villains Sand Janemba.png|Janemba (Element of Sand) Smoke Buu.png|Kid Buu (Element of Smoke) WoodCell.png|Cell (Element of Wood/Earth) Aquatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack (Element of Water) Magma Cooler.png|Cooler (Element of Magma) PoisonBaby.png|Baby (Element of Acid) Rusty17.png|Super 17 (Element of Rust) CrystaFrieza.png|Frieza (Element of Crystal) Dark Shenron.png|Omega Shenron (Element of Darkness) Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Story created by AssassinHood Category:Fan Fiction by AssassinHood Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Stories